Mist (Galaxy Kitten and Sab)
Mist belongs to Sab, Kitten and Galaxy. Ask them/one of us to add her in a roleplay and/or fanfiction Appearance A sad little HiiveWing looks like this But oh look at this. i am more angery then sad/happy But... a sky blue Mist gets her color from Rain. However, its light blue and not dark/normal blue. She has mist color Wings,that has fain white spots. Unlike her mother, she has a lighter tone of blue and purple fading to pink horns. Yep. Thats right! its only visible in Ultraviolet light, and/or red hot/very hot fire glow. She wears a collar thats neon green and bold red sometimes. Other times she just wears a blac cape with dark blue splotches Personality I, am different I can see Ultraviolet on the light spectrum My scales glow Because im the best Maybe even better than you. Mist is hidden from basicly everyone. She hides in a dark, scary valley, because no one goes there. SOmehow she spread a rumor about dead bodies and some evil presence doing bad things to dragons when they reach the end of the small valley. Mist was almost captured, but she has been spotted. Those who seen her said that she was a HiveWing spirit, or a dragon that is a Silk/Hive or Rain's daughter. mist is very mean, intimmidating and cunning. To almost every dragons exept her relatives and royal family, she has a strong eerie stillness. WHen dragons get near her when she isnt visible, they will feel stalked and feel a dark presence near them. Really, they are being stalked. Part of Mist proves she is a criminal, when she says these words. "Oh. Oh dear." infront of Andren and Rain. She also says "I shall never be caught." When a guard goes in her valley, and the eerie stillness got stronger towards the guard, and made them run out. Mist is heavily freaky for a dragonet. She lives in a cavern only a dragon up to 11 years can fit in. Any older/bigger, they will suffocate and die. Mist made this thing so complex and so hard. Mist likes working very hard to make death traps to most dragons. Biography “M-mommy?" Mists egg was forced to be given up. Rain never wanted to do it, but had to or she and her friends/family would die. Mist hatched alone and hurt, causing her to get some scars. She seen a few Pyrrhians of her life, and of corse, she was un noticed. She traveled around the hive, and for her own survival, stole food and drinks from other dragons. When she became 9 months old, she went in hiding. She was forgotten for a year and 3 months. Little did/does Mist know about her own existance. Mist always heard negative things, only felt negative things and knows 3 personalities: Fear, Sadness and Agner. Mist likes scring dragons, and watching them get hurt. Mist acts like a evil adult dragon, and goes outside the hive many times. She perfers darker places to do pretty much everything in her life. She rarely seen the light, and is sensitive to it. WIP Relationships Rain: Mist when first meeting her, is hateful that her and her mother exist. But more after time, she gets to know her and realizes it isnt her fault Mist is like this. They soon grow a strong Mother/Daughter relation, but often isolates herself due to being born iolated. She ships Rain and Quang frequently. Wip. Queen Andren : Mist sends time with her, but when her mother is studying/playing, Mist looks up to Andren to take care of her while shes gone. Like Rain and everyone else, she sometimes isolates herself. Wip. Gallery MistFR.png|Mist in FR MistReference.png|Mist's ref by pokeball Trivia * Mist got her name because 'mist' is lie a offspring or smaller relative to 'rain'. This may also be because there is a Mist insect. * Though when you see Mist, you say Rain's gene takes domonation. Her fathers gene acually does. * Rain forgot all about her mate, and Mist since the incident where she was kidnapped/given away. * Mist never met her father, but is curios * Mist hasnt mentioned her past life to Rain and Andren, but this is unuaual. Why? 1. She doesnt like to remember/talk about it. 2. She doesnt trust them. Mist is also secretive. Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Collaborations